Traumatic brain injury (TBI) is a leading cause of death and disability in the United States. The CDC reports that each year 1.4 million people in the U.S. sustain a TBI. There is a high incidence of co-occurring alcoholism and other substance abuse among brain injured individuals. Approximately 40% of patients in post-acute rehabilitation facilities have moderate to severe problems with substance abuse and alcohol (Brain Injury Association, 2005). Furthermore, based on surveys, Corrigan (1995) estimates 20% of persons who did not have a history of substance abuse are vulnerable for abuse after TBI. Research has highlighted the links between TBI and substance abuse, and the special needs of these injured individuals in treatment. Substance abuse (SA) treatment professionals rarely are exposed to instruction in this area and need to be able to identify, assess, and more reliably treat the brain-injured individual This proposal will update and expand a curriculum currently used and written for an in-person course to create a new training program for substance abuse counselors. This new course, to be called "The Unknown Dual Diagnosis: Chemical Dependence and Traumatic Brain Injury," will be adapted to a Computer Assisted Instruction (CAI) format. The proposed Web-based CAI course will be carefully designed to resolve problems noted with the face-to-face course. It will be self-directed, allowing individuals to proceed at their own pace. It will be highly interactive, with prompts, questions, and case studies, implemented with audio and video as well as interactive graphics. The course will be tailored for SA treatment providers targeted at both operations and management level staff. With approximately 60,000 substance abuse providers nationally, there is a ready market for this course. This course will be evaluated by experts in TBI and substance abuse, and providers of treatment in the field of substance abuse.